Alex's Dream
by im.a.smut
Summary: Alex has a dream. Terrible with summaries, but a good read. One-Shot!


**A/N: This was the first Wizard of Waverly Place story I ever wrote. I got this idea from a dream I had a few weeks ago, when I had in the Indian Flu. I hope you like it. It's a one-shot. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

He played with her hair and brushed a few strands behind her ear and she smile. He traced his thumb across her right cheek. Then he pulled her towards his face and give her a kiss on the forehead. As she pulled away from the kiss she looked at him as he looked up and bite his bottom lip. Her eyes widened and her lips trembled. She gasped then screamed.

Alex shot straight up in the bed, breathing heavily as she looked around her room. She takes a few deep breathes and slowly laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled then turned on her side and pulled the covers over her body.

"Sorry I scared ya!" Gavin popped up behind her.

Alex screamed and rolled off the bed in fright.

"Are you alright?" Gavin leaned over Alex.

"I'm okay!" Alex said in a quick breath.

"What are you doing here?" Alex expressed in a scared tone. "This is not real. You're not real. You can't be here."

"But I am here!" Gavin nodded.

"Your not supposed to." Alex stopped. "Maybe I'm still dreaming." She got her hopes up.

Gavin walked next to Alex and pinched her.

"Ow!" Alex hit Gavin on the arm.

"Nope." Gavin smiled while shaking his head.

Alex groaned and moaned and stomped her feet like a little brat.

"You are so cute when you get upset." Gavin joked.

Alex grinned as she got an idea, "My parents will never let a guy in my room." She ran towards the door. "I'll I have to do is tell my..." She opened the door and there appeared Gavin blocking her way.

"You're not dreaming!" Gavin then suddenly appeared on Alex bed. "But your not awake." He sat up. He patted a spot on the bed for Alex to sit.

With her arm crossed and a pout on her face. Alex walked over and sat next to Gavin. Then scooted two inches away from him as Gavin chuckled.

"There is a reason you dreamed about me." Gavin began to explain. "And there is a reason I'm stuck in your conscience." He looked at Alex. "Either you like me or I remind you of someone." He took a deep breath and pulled Alex to him. "Until you figure it out, we're stuck here in your mind. Forever. And you have school in 15 minutes. So time is ticking." He chuckled.

"Wait so your saying. Until I figure out why you are here. I don't have to go to school?" Alex slid off the bad with an sly grin and turned to Gavin. "No work, no parents, no Justin, no Max." Alex became excited. "This may not be a bad thing." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah." Gavin nodded, "And no Harper, no boys, no date, no money, no shopping, no water, shampoo oh and no magic." He tried to justify the situation with a little sarcasm.

Alex frowned, "Oh you just destroy a girls dream."

"Alex you can only stay in you subconscious mind for so long, until you know." Gavin explained

Alex shivered. "I die?"

"No. No." He shook his head. "You'll eventually lapse into a coma and you'll be stuck in sub-conscious mind forever, until you wake up." He explained.

"Okay." Alex walked around Gavin. "So all I have to do is figure out why you are here." She nodded with a deep breath.

"Yes!" Gavin nodded.

"Okay." Alex started thinking. "Ooh I got it!" She clapped her hands. "You're here because you remind me of Dean." She smiled. "I was dreaming of kissing Dean and then you appeared. You appeared in my dream to tell me get over Dean and move on." Alex was so proud of herself.

Gavin looked at Alex. "Yeah. Okay. No!" He shook his head. "But good answer." He bit his nails.

Alex huffed and stomped.

"You're here because your friends with Justin." Alex asked.

"No." Gavin answered while walking around the room.

"You're here because Harper couldn't stop talk about you in art class and now you're stuck in my head?" - Alex

"No." - Gavin

"You're here to annoy me?" - Alex

"No." Gavin smacked his lips.

Alex grinned and turned to Gavin. "Aw I get it. You're here because you like me." She nodded. "Admit it."

Gavin smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned to her. "No." He shook his head.

Alex rolled her eyes, whined and fell back on the bed.

After hours of trying Alex laid on her bed looking at the ceiling with Gavin right beside her.

"Gavin?" Alex in a soft voice tilted her to see him.

"Yes!" Gavin looked at Alex.

"How'd you know about my magic?" She asked. "You said magic earlier."

"Oh. Well I'm not." He paused. "I... I know about your magic because I know about wizards. I saw your wand."

"You have to promise you won't tell..."

"I wont tell anybody. This is between you and me." Gavin turned to Alex and intwined his finger into hers.

Alex looked at Gavin and smiled. "If I'm stuck in here I won't be able to use my magic ever again."

"No." Gavin shook his hand, "Magic should be the last thing on your mind." They locked hands. "You have your family and friends to worry about." Alex was in awe. "What would Justin do without you?" He smiled. "You may get on his nerves and get him in trouble, but he will always have your back and he knows you has his too."

Alex sighed, "Yeah right! Justin will be happy that I'm gone."

"Really?" Gavin chuckled.

"I don't know." Alex shook her head and laughed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gavin smirked.

"Like what?" Alex grinned.

"You like me." Gavin sat up.

"No." Alex shook her head.

"You do." Gavin nodded and bit his lip.

"In your dreams." Alex scoffed.

"In your dreams." Gavin retorted.

"I don't... I don't... I... I don't!" Alex looked at Gavin. She got lost in his eyes. His smile made her light up. Alex bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I do."

Gavin nodded his head as he stood up from the bed.

"Whats happening?" Alex looked at Gavin was slowly fading away.

Gavin looked at his body slowly disappearing. He looked at Alex and smiled. "Well it took you long enough."

"No. Don't go." Alex ran into Gavins arms.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Alex. "Alex, it's okay."

"No. I dont want you to leave." Alex held on tight.

"I have to go." Gavin looked at Alex as she broke the hug.

"Why?" Alex sniffed.

Gavin watched as half his body was gone. He looked up at Alex. "I need to be honest with you."

"What?" Alex held her tears.

"We've never met. I don't know you and you don't know me. I don't know who your brothers are. I don't know Harper. I don't even believe in wizards. Magic doesn't exist to me." Gavin continued to fade away.

Alex took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I am glad that I got to help you get the through this."

"No. We had to meet. I can't dream up someone I don't know." Alex sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Gavin was almost gone. "Whoever you are." He was gone.

Alex broke into tears as she sat on the bed. How can this be? How could she just dream of something who could and could not be real. Why did she have to lose someone she started to like. Alex cried, shivered and sniffed as tears streamed down her face.

"Alex." A voice called in a whsiper.

"Gavin?" Alex looked up and around.

"You can wake up now." His voice whispered.

Alex opened her eyes to an empty room she sat up in her bed and looked at the foot of bed and smiled. It may have been a dream but it felt real.

--------

Alex was putting on her jacket when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Alex yelled as she went to open the door. As she opened the door her heart almost stopped. There he was standing in front of her. "Gavin?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked confused.

Alex heart broke into pieces as she collected herself. "No." She shook her head.

"I'm your new neighbor. I just moved across the hall. I came to give you your mail that was accidentally sent to us today." He introduced himself.

"Thanks." Alex nodded.

"I'm Gavin by the way." He extended his hand.

"Alex Russo." She shook his hand. "Why did I just give you my last name."

"Well Alex Russo. Since I'm new and your cute. You want to grab a bite to eat!" Gavin invited.

"Sure." Alex tossed the mail on the couch. "I know a great place to get a cheap sandwich." She said as they walked out the door.

"Oh really." Gavin asked.

"I know the owner." She smiled as the walked to the sub station.


End file.
